bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisuke Shiraji
|birthday = February 25 |age = 315 |gender = Male |height = 185 cm (6'1") |weight = 68 kg (150 lbs.) |eyes = Purple |hair = Black |blood type = AB |affiliation = , |previous affiliation = NA|occupation = Kidō Corps Commander, Grand Kidō Chief |previous occupation = Kidō Corps Third Seat |team = None |previous team = None |partner = Nami Kobayashi |previous partner = Shihai Kuroyama |base of operations = Kidō Corps Division |marital status = Single |relatives = (Aunt) |education = |status = Alive |shikai = Ōmagadoki |bankai = Unknown}} Raiden Unohana (卯ノ花雷電, Unohana Raiden) is the head of the Unohana Clan as well as the Commander and Grand Kidō Chief of . A hundred years ago he was the Third Seat of the Kidō Corps under and . He is often called U-san ( うさん) which is the first Kanji to his name by his livelong friend and partner Nami Kobayashi, he dislikes this however as the character means rabbit. He bears the unofficial tittle of Kidōshū no Sen'nin (鬼道衆の仙人, Sage of the Kidō Corps) as according to some he could be considered a wizard of the Demon Arts. His Lieutenant is Nami Kobayashi. Appearance Raiden is a tall and slender looking man, with long, black hair tied to a ponytail and bangs falling down both sides of his slender face, his eyes are a light purple. Raiden also has tattooed the Kanji for empty and thought on his left and right inner wrists respectively, together they read Musō (無想, Thoughtless). He wears a sleeveless version of the traditional Kidō Corps Captain Haori on top of his normal Shinigami ; it bears the emblem of the division knitted in golden treats and doesn't have the large upturned collar like the previous Commander wore. Previous to his promotion as the Kidō Corps Commander Raiden used to wear the attire consistent with the organization's secretive nature which consisted of white face coverings, enveloping the entire head, excluding the eyes along with black garments and sandals with white tabi. He wore black gloves unique to him. Personality Raiden is often a stern looking young man and level-headed who doesn't like games and follows rules to their very core, however he can be somewhat aggressive and destructive. He is very dedicated to his job and likes to know everything that goes around his division keeping meticulous attention to detail. Even though it rarely happens Raiden is known to lose his temper on certain situations, this is when his other side tends to surface. People think it unlikely because he is always very stable-looking but Raiden can be somewhat bipolar especially when it comes to facing an enemy. He avoids too much violence because the sight of blood triggers the other him, and he is aware of it. Raiden can turn into an explosive man who likes to use strong attacks and destroy the enemy violently. When this happens he seems to disregard the lives of those around him, friend or foe, and doesn't hold back if anyone gets in the middle of his fights. Raiden likes to take walks around the Seireitei at dusk, his favorite time of the day and can often be found at staring at the sunset. He likes cold milk and hates the smell of cucumber. History Raiden was born and raised in the Unohana Manor with his mother, his father had died before he was born. There he lived with his most immediate family, Retsu Unohana was part of it and Raiden looked up to her greatly, and his childhood friend Nami Kobayashi. Raiden was regarded as a model child and a genius at a very early age and received an excellent education. A very curious boy and a lover of books the only times he would get in trouble was when he was caught reading things he wasn't supposed to be reading; taking away his books was punishment enough for him and his mother enforced it all the time. As Raiden grew up into a fine young man his mother fell ill and died within a short period of time. He tried to find a cure for her illness and even started practicing healing Kidō before joining the Shin'o Academy in order to easy her pain but her health deteriorated by the day and not even the finest healer in Soul Society, his aunt, could do anything to keep her alive. Raiden spend years blaming himself for not spending enough time with her as he was growing up but came to be at peace with himself years later. The Shin'o Academy proved to be a walk in the park for Raiden who already had great Reiatsu control due to him learning healing Kidō before starting his official training. He excelled in every single subject and was the best student on his class. This along with his status guaranteed Raiden an early graduation after only a year of studies. Due to his proficiency in Kidō Raiden was immediately admitted to the Kidō Corps. On the first day he was shown the living quarters by Hachigen Ushōda who became his first friend there and soon his teacher. After seeing what he was capable of Hachigen told Raiden there wasn't more for him to teach the young recruit, this made Raiden very happy with himself and started studying and training harder to improve his skills and strengthen his Reiatsu. About a hundred and ten years ago Raiden started training with his Zanpakutō in order to achieve Bankai and become Captain as soon as the seat became available in any division. By the time his training had been complete Tessai and Hachigen had been exiled from Soul Society and he became the next Grand Kidō Chief. Raiden didn't believe that Tessai and Hachi had done anything wrong and always said they had been set up by someone very evil. He later came to know the truth and was present the day the sentenced to Mūken. Plot Powers & Abilities Musō (無想, Thoughtless): Raiden is a master of this old meditation technique that allows him to use his Reiatsu more efficiently. For this to be done the user must have the word Musō tattooed on their wrists via a special Kidō. The downside to this ability is that the user becomes extremely vulnerable when performing it. Usually those who are masters in the demon arts, like Raiden, use it to enter a meditative state that will exponentially enhance their abilities on said art during a determined amount of time, usually determined on how long they were able to stay on this state. The longest Raiden was in Musō was 12 hours previous to his fight with his father. Master Swordsman: As a member of a very prestigious clan and because he always had the potential of becoming a Shinigami Raiden received extracurricular training aside from the one he got at the Shin'o Academy. One of the areas he was taught on was Zanjutsu and Kendō by his aunt who was considered the best in both areas due to her tittle of First Kenpachi. At the beginning he didn't pay much attention to it because of his mastery of Kidō compensated for his lack of skills in other areas but later became more interested in the art mastering it just in time for his promotion of Grand Kidō Chief. Shunpo Master: As a captain, Raiden is exceptionally good in the art of Shunpo. He has been known to be able to keep up with other Shunpo masters such a Kisuke Urahara and Shunsui Kyōraku. Immense Spiritual Power: As the Grand Kidō Chief Raiden possesses an incredibly strong spiritual power. Even while his Reiryoku has been limited to a 20% by the seal placed upon Shinigami passing through the Senkaimon its sheer strength is powerful enough to inflict fear on low level Hollows. During his battle in Hueco Mundo with the Espada Jasmine Viel Raiden requested the seal to be removed, the result was a blast of Reiatsu so strong it subjugated three of Jasmine's four Fracciones to their knees. His Reiatsu is light blue. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': Due to his skills and position in the Gotei 13 Raiden is perfectly capable of completely hiding his spiritual presence. He has also shown to be capable of inducing fear on some captain-level combatants. When enraged Raiden glows with a light-blue aura that tends to electrify the surroundings. **'Teishi' (停止, Halt): It's a technique that only shows Raiden's Reiatsu control. By reading his opponent's movements Raiden concentrates his Reiryoku around the area that is going to be attacked effectively slowing down the incoming attack to some degree. This only works with direct attacks involving Hakuda, it doesn't work with Kidō or direct sword attacks. **'Kyokushi '(棘刺, Thorn Prick): Raiden puts his index and middle finger together and lets his Reiatsu flow into them then using his fastest Shunpo he sneaks behind the person he wants to use this technique on and taps them on the back of the neck with the two fingers. By doing this he disrupts the other person's energy flow and prevents them from using their powers temporarily. However this doesn't work on people with a high Reiatsu or on someone who knows how to control it well. Zanpakutō Category:Kido Cops Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Gotei 13